


Диагностика

by AlyonaSL



Category: House M.D., Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Этот романтический идиот все-таки потащил его на выходные в этот долбаный Нью-Йорк и в этот тупой музей, где «по ночам оживают экспонаты». Ну да, дебильная ночная программа с дурацкими модными аниматрониками"





	Диагностика

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Pheeby ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby)
> 
> У текста есть сиквел - [ "Не по инструкции" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12752334)

— Послушайте, вы! — бросил Хаус взволнованному мужику в форме музейного охранника. — Если вы опять начнёте нести чушь про какую-то скрижаль — я вас тресну палкой, честное слово. Не мешайте работать!

Хаус был зол. Прежде всего на Уилсона: этот романтический идиот все-таки потащил его на выходные в этот долбаный Нью-Йорк и в этот тупой музей, где «по ночам оживают экспонаты». Ну да, дебильная ночная программа с дурацкими модными аниматрониками.

Но Хаус всегда оставался Хаусом: особенно тогда, когда в шумной праздничной толпе один из участников действа внезапно упал в обморок.

— Есть куда его перенести?

— Давайте ко мне в кабинет, — суетился кругленький приземистый мужчина: вроде как директор этой шараги.

Нет проблем, в кабинет так в кабинет. Вот будет смешно, если окажется, что у аниматроника тупо завод кончился! Или что там у них, батарейки?

Но сделано очень реалистично, Хаус даже купился. Уилсон потом над ним будет ржать.

В кабинете директора Хаус присел на край дивана. Итак, что у нас тут? Интересно! Забавный аниматроник: настоящий молодой парень, издали и не скажешь. Тёплая кожа, влажный лоб... Дышит?..

— Погодите, да он живой?

— Конечно, — сказал тот же мужик в форме охранника. И снова директору своему: — Но вы понимаете, возможно, скрижаль опять...

— Хватит! — взревел Хаус. — Для начала заберите это... доисторическое ведро, — он стащил с головы мальчишки странную конструкцию, смахивающую на древнеегипетскую корону. Директор тут же благоговейно принял вещь лично в руки. Хм, неужели и правда настоящее золото? Однако живут же они!..

— Это тоже уберите: все, что выше пояса, надо убрать, — Хаус с интересом наблюдал, как мужик-охранник достаточно привычно и споро раздевает парня. Какой-то расшитый воротник, дурацкий плащ с рукавами, браслеты... Так, кажется, можно работать.

— Отойдите. Вообще, посторонние, уйдите отсюда все. Уилсон, ты останься.

— И я останусь, — решительно сказал охранник.

— А вы что, не посторонний?

— Нет, — губы сжаты, глаза прищурены, словно сейчас бросится. Идиот, он на Хауса должен как на бога смотреть, а он!

— Хорошо, оставайтесь.

Однако интересные у них тут творятся дела? Помнится, Хаус точно так же взъярился, когда Уилсон в больницу загремел, а его, Хауса, попросили выйти из палаты. Ох, он им там показал, где раки зимуют! Но этот-то? Вроде бы тюха тюхой, по характеру чем-то на Уилсона похож. Небось, тоже еврей. А тут — гляди-ка!

— Только не несите чушь про скрижаль, — повторил Хаус. — Вообще заткнитесь. Я считаю пульс.

О, конечно. Неизвестно, как у аниматроников с батарейками, но тут, с реальным-то человеком, Хаусу все ясно. Переутомление, анемия, общая слабость. Директору потом надо будет задать хорошенько: заездили парня нахрен!..

— Эй, — Хаус осторожно потрепал мальчишку по щеке. Веки дрогнули. — Эй, ты меня слышишь?

— Ммм...

О, пошевелился! Прекрасно, жить будет. Едем дальше.

— Посмотри на меня... сколько пальцев? Два? Уже хорошо. Не тошнит тебя? Отлично, вроде сотрясения нет. Покажи язык. Теперь руки. Ты когда последний раз спал?

— Сегодня... вчера... ммм... днём.

— Днём? Великолепно! Выспался?

— Эээ... — мальчишка непонятно замялся. Так, ладно, это потом выясним.

— А ел последний раз когда? Серьёзное что-нибудь, а не чипсы эти ваши?

— Эээ...

— Да вы озверели тут, — напустился Хаус на охранника. — Он у вас не ест, не спит, скоро совсем на ногах стоять не будет! Посмотрите, у него гемоглобин ниже плинтуса! Значит, записывайте: гранатовый сок, красное мясо, спать больше, и...

Хаус посмотрел на Уилсона и подмигнул. Уилсон глянул и отвернулся.

Пока они переглядывались, парнишка снова вырубился.

— Эй, эй!.. — Хаус вновь потрепал его по щеке. — Подружка у тебя есть?

— Кто? — влез охранник.

— Слушайте, не мешайте мне с пациентом разговаривать! Подружка, герлфренд, баба, как там ещё!..

— Нет, — опять ответил этот идиот. — Точнее...

— Он у вас что, по мальчикам?..

Вау! Как он покраснел-то! Этот! В форме! Ай да Хаус, мастерство диагноста не пропьёшь. Интересно, директор знает?

А хотя чего им? Охранник музея и нанятый актёр. Хаус, ясное дело, ни на минуту не поверил в эту байку про оживающие экспонаты.

А мальчик — да, ничего. Хаус как знаток оценил. И хороший кастинг, как раз под костюм. Что-то такое... древнеегипетское есть во внешности, особенно в профиль.

— Так, значит, это вы его подружка, — Хаус не намерен был миндальничать. — Вот вы и проследите за всем, что я сказал. И это... когда очухается, расшевеливайте. Вот этим вот самым, да. Нужна тяга к жизни, влечение, я понятно объясняю? Тогда и есть будет, и спать, и на ногах стоять нормально. Пфф! А вы мне про скрижаль какую-то втираете, словно я идиот. Всё, Уилсон, оставляем этих двоих тут, а сами идём досматривать программу: зря мы, что ли, за билеты заплатили!


End file.
